


Damnthing

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: A missing suspect, a back yard, a sunny afternoon.





	Damnthing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Damnthing by Alicia

Archive/X: 27 July 1998  
Title: Damnthing  
Author: Alicia  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: A missing suspect, a back yard, a sunny afternoon.  
Pairing: M/K  
Spoilers: None.  
Please archive at Archive/X, and elsewhere by request.  
Disclaimers: Don't I take better care of them than CC does? Well, *I* think I do.  
Thanks, as ever, to Te for suffering through this with me and for betaing at an ungodly hour of the morning. The "Fox" is not her fault.  
Please send feedback to . Thanks!

* * *

*****  
Damnthing, by Alicia  
6/98  
******

"There's no-one back here." Mulder looked around the yard and sighed with exasperation.

"We both saw him run this way, Mulder. What are you saying, that he vanished into thin air?"

"I don't know, Krycek, but you can see for yourself. Nothing back here but us and someone's laundry."

After a quick glance around, the younger man shrugged his shoulders in acceptance, then lifted his face to the linens fluttering from the clothesline and took a deep breath. "Mmm, I love the smell of sheets that have dried in the sun. Don't you, Mulder? Makes me think of--oh, I don't know. Sunshine." Alex grimaced slightly at this insipid remark.

"I guess I've never really thought about it," Mulder replied. "I send my laundry out. As long as it doesn't smell like me when it comes back, I'm happy."

"Well, you're missing out, Mulder. I mean, smell this." Alex grabbed a handful of warm, soft cotton and held it to his partner's face. "It smells like summer. It smells like ... innocence."

"Innocence? Interesting concept for you, Mr. How-Many-Different-Places-in-the-Hoover-Building-Can-We-Fuck." Vowing not to be distracted by Alex's mischievous grin, Mulder continued. "And put that back; you're getting it all wrinkled. We should get out of here anyway. Maybe do a house-to-house; he can't have gotten far."

"Mulder, if he could run back here and disappear, do you really think we're going to find him sipping coffee down the street? Look at that fence. It's eight feet tall if it's an inch. I didn't think the zoning laws even allowed fences that high."

"Well, what do you suggest? You want to just stay here and discuss laundry for the rest of the afternoon?"

"Might not be so bad ... although I can think of a better way to pass the time." Alex cocked his head and smirked at his partner.

"You must be joking."

"Come on, Fox." Alex moved closer, one hand reaching up to caress his lover's cheek as he whispered the endearment that was normally only allowed behind closed doors. "It's a glorious day; no-one expects us back at the office; that breeze would feel so good on bare skin ..."

"You're out of your mind! What if someone sees us?"

"Through that fence? I don't think so. And you saw the neighborhood as we drove in. Daddy's not going to be home from the office until late. Mommy's busy taking the kids from school to soccer to the orthodontist to ballet to the shrink ... and the maid who hung out the laundry is napping until dinnertime. Come on, Mulder, live a little."

"You can't be serious." But his eyes were softening, his body beginning to heat as he considered the possibility ... "Wait--Alex, what are you doing?"

The sheet in Alex's hands had somehow leapt to the ground, spilling in languid folds over the manicured lawn.

"You're going to get grass stains all over that ..."

"Better it than us." An angelic smile that was sharply at odds with the glitter in grass-green eyes. "Come on, Mulder."

A deft foot behind his knees pulled Mulder off balance and sent him tumbling into his partner's arms, and his already-feeble resistance vanished at the first touch of their bodies. Shoes, ties, the entirety of their FBI trappings were soon scattered to the side as if, the decision to embark on this act of lunacy having been made, they must hastily place themselves beyond any chance of retreat.

"You're so damn beautiful, Alex." Mulder propped himself up on one elbow, the better to survey the feast sprawled before him. He drew a gentle, almost reverent hand down his lover's jaw, tracing the bones of his neck, spreading flat to caress that smooth, hard chest.

"Mmm, I'm glad you think so," Alex murmured before lapsing into incoherence as Mulder's mouth followed the same route his hand had plotted, then headed south to survey new territory.

Warm sun beat down on closed eyelids; Alex's head moved sluggishly back and forth on its pillow of cotton and soft grass. The neighborhood was so quiet he could hear the wind soughing in the trees and rustling the laundry that was still on the line. In this cocoon of peace, Mulder's attentions and the sensations they provoked seemed the only notes of urgency in the world.

And somehow, in the afternoon hush, even Alex's building need (which, under normal circumstances, would by now have required that he turn the tables on his teasing partner and wrest from him the satisfaction that was so skillfully being denied) took on the languorous nature of a dream, so that he lay acquiescent, the heat from Mulder's mouth radiating throughout his entire body until it pervaded every inch, every cell with the kind of drowsy pleasure that demands nothing more than its own continuation.

Even when the haze of arousal finally spilled over its banks, the experience was less one of acute completion than of that one last surge at high tide kissing almost imperceptibly further up the sand, then ebbing slowly, reluctantly, returning as far as possible for as long as possible.... Alex drifted seamlessly into sleep for a few moments before the familiar weight of Mulder's body next to his reminded him who he was, where they were ... and that his partner doubtless would prefer he do something other than nap until the owners of the property arrived home that evening.

Still-dazed green eyes opened, focused on the man lying beside him. Lacking words to describe his feelings, Alex opted for expressing his appreciation nonverbally. Pulling Mulder's face to his, he began by brushing his lips over cheeks, brow, eyelids, chin; only then settling in for a thorough exploration of Mulder's mouth. The electric contact when their tongues met finally jolted Alex out of his reverie, rekindling a more familiar form of lust.

After long moments, Alex drew away to catch his breath, taking the opportunity to drink in the sight of his lover's desire-flushed face. Then he rose to his knees and turned his attention to the rest of Mulder's body, using all his intimate knowledge to bring the other man to panting, moaning desperation.

"Alex, please--" Body twitching, hands shifting restlessly at his sides.

"You ready, Mulder?" Alex responded, lifting his mouth just far enough off Mulder's balls to articulate the words, the fingers of his right hand continuing their sensual assault on Mulder's prostate even as his left maintained a steady pressure at the base of his partner's cock.

"Yes, God yes...."

"You don't want to play some more first?" Alex grinned and gently sucked first one testicle, then the other into his mouth.

"Aaahh--Alex...." Mulder's voice broke and he grabbed ungently at his lover's hair, tugging until the younger man gave a pained yelp and relented with a chuckle.

"All right, all right--" Alex retaliated by moving up to swipe his tongue teasingly over Mulder's belly before settling down to satisfy the need he had so painstakingly cultivated. The first taste of Mulder's arousal, the sense of power it always gave him to have his lover sobbing helplessly under his lips, the sun's rays soaking into his naked back, the smell of warm grass and sex--Alex was purely happy. He took a few seconds to savor the gestalt, then returned his focus to the task at hand ... or, more accurately, at hand and mouth.

Drawing Mulder's swollen cock into his mouth, Alex sucked gently, flicking his tongue over the sensitive spot just below the crown, his thrusting fingers never faltering in their rhythm. Mulder was already so close to the edge he started convulsing almost immediately, but Alex kept up the stimulation, striving as ever to enhance his lover's pleasure. When the contractions finally waned, he moved to the side and cuddled close, pillowing his head on Mulder's firm stomach. "Good?"

"Mmm...."

They lay together a while in silence, Mulder staring up at the vivid blue sky; Alex, his eyes closed, meditating on the scent and texture of Mulder's skin. Finally, "I suppose we'd better think about heading out soon."

A small sigh. "Yeah, you're right." Another few minutes passed. "Oh, hell, Alex, what are we going to do with the sheet?"

Alex turned his head and smiled into his partner's chest. "Why, Agent Mulder, I'm surprised at you. Here we've spent all afternoon painstakingly searching this back yard for any sign of the intruder, and you want us to leave behind an item that might be relevant to our investigation?"

A muffled snort. "Right. Okay, Alex, I'll take the heat for 'misplacing' this piece of evidence. But don't get any ideas about redecorating the bedroom to match this damn floral print, okay?"

"Mulder, you have no sense of adventure anymore."

******


End file.
